Belleza eterna
by Akatsuki-Deidara-senpai
Summary: Una florecita y un niño inocente...¿quien desaparecera primero?


Una marioneta rota, herramientas y una habitación sola. Era todo lo que el necesitaba. Reparar en la tranquilidad una de sus preciadas obras de arte con el material necesario era un gusto para el, aunque no es que realmente pudiera hacer algo mas, era demasiado joven para salir por ahí y pasear por si mismo en su aldea natal. No había nadie en su hogar por el momento para mantener una platica y no tenia una mascota siquiera para divertirse un momento. No, no era necesaria ninguna de esas trivialidades. Todo lo que necesitaba ya lo tenia. El conocimiento que su querida abuela, única familiar viva que tenia, le había otorgado era suficiente para ser feliz. Construir sus preciadas marionetas, aunque realmente imperfectas ante las de su mentora, era una gran satisfacción y una gran fuente de entretenimiento. Pero algún día igual serian tan magnificas como las de ninguno, incomparables e incluso envidiadas.  
Después de unos momentos había concluido su labor, por lo que decidió salir, aun sabiendo que estaba mal, de su hogar para pasear unos momentos por la aldea. Su abuela llegaría un poco mas tarde, ya en el anochecer así que no habría problema alguno. Camino con lentitud por las calles de la aldea, revisando cada rincón de esta con su mirada de miel. A cada paso que daba sus ropas se movían con lentitud y sus cabellos de rubí, a causa de la ligera brisa, danzaban al compás de la misma. Realmente era una hermosura de niño para cualquiera que le mirara, pero para ser tan joven tenía una mirada que reflejaba cierto deje de madurez… o tal vez era algo más. Soledad quizás, después de la muerte de sus padres esa mirada en su delicado rostro era normal, aun acompañado por un ceño fruncido o un par de labios curveados en una modesta sonrisa, esa mirada no solía cambiar, ni es que tuviera pensado hacerlo.

Siguió caminando con tranquilidad y lentitud por la aldea, sin encontrar nada de su interés, sin importar cuantas personas de su misma edad le invitaran a unos simples juegos, o las pequeñas damas le vieran o trataran de llamar su atención. Nada le interesaba a aquel pequeño pelirrojo así que no había más razón para seguir caminando. Talvez la mejor opción debió haber sido quedarse en su hogar, construyendo mas marionetas, u obras de arte como el las denominaba. Dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino devuelta a su hogar, pero unos minutos después de hacerlo, su mirada se desvió inconscientemente a un puesto cercano. Se acerco con lentitud y fijo su mirar en una mercancía especial. Una simple flor. Evidentemente, se había detenido en una florería al parecer sin muchos clientes, pero eso no tenia importancia para el. Mas le importaba la pequeña flor que observaba, cuya belleza resaltaba mas por el roció de luz rojiza provocada por el atardecer. Alzo su mirada a un mayor de edad, de escaso cabello blanco y ojos achocolatados.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Cómo se llama esta flor? –Pregunto con tranquilidad, alzando con su pequeña diestra la flor que había estado observando

-Esa es una flor de lis pequeño, ¿la quieres comprar? –inquirió con curiosidad después de responder su pregunta, bajando su mirar para dar con el pequeño varón.

-Eh…perdone, no tengo nada de dinero por ahora –exclamo en voz baja, con evidente vergüenza al tiempo que sus delgadas cejas se curvaban en una expresión melancólica

-¿Sabes? Te la doy gratis, esas flores son las más baratas en este local así que poca importancia tiene –menciono con una sonrisa, admirando la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su joven cliente

-¿En verdad? Muchas gracias –exclamo con alegría antes de alejarse con un paso veloz de ahí, dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a su hogar, esta vez ya con la hermosa flor entre sus pequeñas manitas

Al llegar, ya después de unos minutos, comenzó a buscar un florero para colocar en este la flor que había adquirido. Al ya encontrarlo, coloco la flor en el mismo para después, con sumo cuidado, dejar caer algo de agua dentro rociando la flor en el acto. Su mirada se fijo de nueva cuenta en la flor, apreciando la hermosura de la misma al tener sobre si ese delicado roció, el cual brillaba con hermosura debido al color anaranjado de la flor y al brillo del atardecer en las diminutas y suaves gotas de la misma. Sin darse cuenta poso sus labios sobre la inerte planta, separándose casi al instante. Definitivamente cuidaría esa flor para mantener su belleza un largo tiempo, sabiendo que era imposible mantenerla por una eternidad, pero no haría ningún mal cuidarla como si fuera así. Tomo el florero de cristal entre sus manos hasta llegar a su habitación, lo coloco sobre el escritorio donde trabajaba con sus obras de arte y después de unos minutos de ver denuevo su contenido, regreso a su trabajo inicial: realizar su preciado arte a través de sus inertes creaciones, su arte eterno.


End file.
